In this field, FR 2 776 324 B1 discloses a well which comprises openings that communicate with the inside of a building.
However, the well proposed is not entirely satisfactory in terms of the ventilation of the dwelling. Furthermore during rain, water can accumulate inside the well and this is a problem. The management of this rainwater is not explained in this document.